


A Conversation Over Tea

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley asks Peutnia about Harry's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation Over Tea

Dudley was nervous to bring up the subject. He had made passing comments before and it always seemed to make his mother angry. Clearly, it was something she did not want to discuss, but he felt like it was no longer her choice. Having his cousin live with them had affected his own childhood and life in so many ways; he deserved answers.

Petunia knew something was amiss when she came from the kitchen to find Dudley sitting on the sofa with tea prepared on the table in front of him. She felt herself stiffen as she gave him a puzzled look.

"Would you care to join me for tea, Mum?" Dudley asked with a smile. He tried his hardest to avoid coming across awkwardly, but the circumstances made it difficult.

"Why, Duddles, did you prepare all of this yourself?" She flashed him a bright smile as she took a seat on the sofa. Dudley could see right through her expression - she was nervous.

"I did. I thought it would be nice for us to have a good sit this afternoon."

"How thoughtful," Petunia said through her teeth as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Dudley shifted in his seat and tried to calm his nerves. "Mum, there's a question I wanted to ask you."

Petunia tried to look unfazed as she sipped her tea and nodded for him to continue.

"I know you probably do not want to talk about it, but I feel I deserve to know the truth. Harry's no longer staying with us, but him being a part of our family had an effect on all of us." Dudley thought he saw his mother flinch at the mention of his cousin's name. He could not believe she still harbored resentment toward him. "I know he was a wizard and clearly Aunt Lily and Uncle James were, too." He instantly saw her expression change into a scowl. She continued to stare intently at him, failing miserably at hiding her emotions on this subject. "You told me, as you told Harry, that they died in a terrible accident. It always seemed like this was a traffic accident, but with all of the strange visitors we had over the years and the strange trouble that forced us to leave this house all those years ago, I cannot help but wonder if there is more to the story."

Petunia continued to sip her tea while Dudley stared at her in silence. She was debating with herself on how to respond. Her immediate inclination was to completely dismiss this conversation as ridiculous, but part of her understood why Dudley was asking. His parents had made decisions (although they were not the most willing participants) that had affected his life. He deserved to know more than he had been told, but what good would it do? Why should she drudge up the past again? Would it not be better for Dudley to believe that his aunt and uncle had died in an accident? As much contempt as she had for her sister, she sometimes wished she could believe that herself instead of having to face the truth.

"Mum, did you hear me?" Dudley had a look of concern on his face. Petunia was uncertain how long she had been sitting there staring off and thinking about what to say next.

"I did." She let out a quiet sigh. "Dudley," she set her teacup on the table and took his hand, "it might be better if you just believe what you've been told all your life."

He gave her a disappointed look. "I can't believe it anymore. That's why I'm asking for the truth." His mother shifted uncomfortably before letting out another sigh.

"Okay, then," she sat up and looked at him square in the eyes. "The truth is that they were murdered. One of _their kind_ wanted to kill Harry, for reasons I still do not entirely understand. They tried to defend and save him and lost their lives in the process. I have no idea how Harry was able to survive through it all, but one night he showed up here and we were somewhat forced to take him on here."

Dudley had suspected that some sort of foul play had befallen his relatives, but he had not expected that Harry was the target. This information did help him to understand why it seemed that so many of his friends from the wizarding world always seemed to come to his aid. He was special to them for reasons unknown.

"We came up with the story about the accident, not only because we did not want to have to tell either of you about the existence of that other world, but also because thought it would be easier to deal with. It's not easy to learn that members of your own family were taken from you intentionally." Dudley thought he saw a tear forming in his mother's eye. He had never seen her show any real emotion over his aunt's death before. He patted her hand.

"Mum, thank you for telling me the truth. It makes it easier to understand why many of the things happened the way they did while I was growing up." He shifted again before he continued. "Also, I need to let you know that I've been in contact with Harry since we left him here. He's married now and has children." He thought he saw his mother perk up somewhat at his comment, but he wasn't sure if she was curious or just simply surprised. "I know he'd love to see you and for you to meet them. He hasn't contacted you because he didn't want to just barge back into your life."

Petunia turned to look out the window for a few moments. She still resented her sister, but she knew she was wrong to do so. She had been wrong to take out her own frustrations on her nephew and she assumed he would never want to see her again. As time had passed, she had realized how much she wished she could have been on better terms with her sister before she died, and that was part of the reason she still felt so many emotions. She had thought it was a hatred for her sister, but it was really more of a hatred directed at herself. Perhaps reconnecting with her nephew, and trying to right the wrongs, could help her begin to get over the disappointment she felt at shutting out half of her own family all those years ago.

She turned to face Dudley again. This time he could clearly see the tears streaming down her face. "I'd love that, Duddles." She leaned over and gave him a hug, glad he had finally decided to ask her about the things she had been trying to forget all these years.


End file.
